1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a laser projection display that compensates for distorted images in a laser projection display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of image projection, any of a variety of distortions may occur in the projected image owing at least in part to the shape and angle of the viewing surface relative to the angle at which the image is projected. For example, if a projector is placed at an angle relative to the viewing screen, then the image will have a keystone shape, as opposed to its conventional rectangular configuration. Similarly, a rectangular image projected onto a curved surface will also be distorted. Heretofore, the problem has been sufficiently complex that no proposed solution has been successful at restoring the image to its desired rectangular configuration without a loss of image resolution and without a bulky and complex optical system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.